redfeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyros
Kyros was born in a northern province of the Avrok Mountains, under the jurisdiction of the Helm. Known as a "flying spear," Kyros makes his living as a traveling merchant. He has spent many years at sea, and has been to many places that are foreign to his own people. Kyros was trained the same way that all men in the Helm are trained, and thus he is a seasoned warrior. He is "strange" in his community thanks to his passion for the science of alchemy. Appearance Kyros is a solidly built man, dressed almost exclusively in full plate armor. He is pale, bald, with a well-trimmed beard and religious tattoos on the back of his head. He often has a pack or two slung against his hips, but unlike many people of his community, he only has a single weapon: a huge, serrated great-sword nearly taller than he is. Personality Kyros is a loyal man, and has learned from his intensive training to treat his commanding officers with particular respect. He has been known to pursue a job he has agreed to do far beyond what would be resonably expected of anyone. When pressed for why he would do that, Kyros has been known to say that he simply wants to make sure that he has a good story to tell his family. Kyros has a borderline-obssession with the science of alchemy, and anything normally considered strange or mysterious. Magic, in particular, fascinates him. He treats every new item that he happens across on his travels as a priceless artifact, and has been known to spend weeks, if not months, hunting down rare items for no better reason than to find them. Aside this oddity, there is one other part of Kyros that marks him as fundamentally removed from his people: he has a crippling fear of dying. One reason he seeks out magic so fervently is that he hopes to one day find the secret to immortality. History When Kyros was a child, he visited the cult city of his matron saint, Aca. It was during this visit that he got his first glimpse of alchemy. Realizing that, using this science, Kyros would be able to keep himself and his family warm much more efficiently than with fire, he decided to pursue it. After his training was complete, Kyros left the Helm to learn all he could, not only about alchemy but about anything magical that he could find. He spent a good many years learning everything he could about magic, by seeking out practicioners. Even though he has no particular gift for the art, personally, he wanted to know everything he could, so as to not fall into the same traps as many of his compatriates, who know very little about magic, if anything at all. Kyros has a wife, a son, and he has adopted his neice. He sends letters home whenever he has a new adventure, and very rarely comes home. When he does, however, he tends to stay for weeks. Affiliations Kyros is known to have attachments to the following organizations: *The Helm *The Cult of Aca *The Twelve Guards of Lorat *The Floating Army